Story of Harry Potter NBA career
by MasterDiamondKing
Summary: Harry James Potter tells his godson Teddy about he was a NBA player back in 2002 until Lily hears her father talk about how it was James fault but Harry tells Lily to not write to James.
1. Chapter 1

Story of Harry Potter NBA career

Chapter 1

Default chapter

In the Grimmauld place 2017

Day after James and Albus departed

Lily Potter was eating breakfast, until Teddy came in the room and said "hi Lily where Harry". Then Lily said "he is in his man-cave Teddy", and Teddy goes into Harry's man-cave.

In Harry's man-cave

Harry was polishing his trophy back from 2002, and Teddy said "when did you earn this from Harry", and Harry replies I never told Albus and James, and Lily this but I used to play for the NBA about 15 years ago. Teddy said "what team did you play for", and Harry replies "the Chicago Bulls I am a legend killer", then Teddy said "what legend you beat" and Harry replies "Michael Jordan" I was on the bulls he was on the wizards. Then Ginny said "I got a letter from Albus", and then Harry and Teddy ran out the room.

In the dinner room

Harry reads his son's letter

Dear Mom and Dad,

I am in Slytherin and I met a new kid name Scorpius Malfoy we became friends miss you both and James got detention for giving Scorpius the bird, then I told Professor Mcgonagall about happen.

Love

Albus Severus Potter

Then Ginny said "wait Scorpius is Draco's son", and Lily laughs because her older brother got detention.

Should I continue this


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Still have the touch

In the Potter's backyard

Harry and Teddy were playing Horse, until Harry said "it all tied up", and Teddy shoots the ball then misses the shot. Then Harry grabs the ball and jumps and shoots the ball into the basket and said I still have the touch then Teddy said "what made you quit anyway", and Harry replies "Ginny given birth to James". Then Teddy said "so when Ginny gave birth to James you told the NBA you quit", and Harry said "yes that is right". Then Lily comes in and said "Daddy you were a NBA player before James was born and it was James it fault, and Harry said "do not tell James anything or you are grounded", and Lily goes back into the house. Then Teddy said "why don't you go back into the NBA Harry", and Harry said "that is not a great idea".

In the Potter's house (Grimmauld place"

The Potters were eating until Teddy said "common Harry you can do it again", and Ginny said "what are you talking about you two". Then Harry said "nothing sweetie", and Ginny said "Harry Potter don't said nothing tell what you two talking about", and Teddy said "him going back into the NBA" and Harry pops him in the head, then Ginny said "so that where you were in you were in America playing Basketball, I think not until I tell Ron about why you were gone for a year, and starts to cry and runs to the phone.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Friends never say goodbye

20 minutes later

A car pulled in and Ron came in mad then yells at Harry for making his little sister cry. Then Harry spears Ron into the table and breaks the table, and Ginny said "stop it now both of you now". Then Teddy gets between them and said "that is enough and Harry tell Ron what are you going to do", and Harry replies "I am going back into the NBA" and Ginny said "what about our children Harry I can't raise them all", and Harry said "you and Ron can raise our children while I am gone or you yell at me I am going to take off my wedding ring and walk out this family and never coming back okay sweetie", and Ginny said "Harry don't leave me don't I love you". Then Harry said "fine come here so I can hug you", and Ginny comes nears to Harry and hugs him.

The next day

Harry was packing things for his trip to America to return into the NBA, and then he said "I hope I can play for the bulls again", and Ron comes in and said "are you ready for your trip", then Harry said "yes I am" then Harry walks out his room and a song plays.

There isn't much I haven't shared

With you along the road

And through it all there'd always be

Tomorrow's episode

Suddenly that isn't true

There's another avenue

Beckoning, the great divide

Ask no questions, take no side

Who's to say who's right or wrong

Whose course is braver run

Will ever be, ask one

What is done has been done for the best

Though the mist in my eyes might suggest

Just a little confusion about what I'll lose

But if I started over I know I would choose

The same joy the same sadness each step of the way

That fought me and tought me that friends never say

Never say goodbye

Never say goodbye

Never say goodbye

Never say goodbye

Suddenly that isn't true

There's another avenue

Beckoning, the great divide

I would choose

The same joy the same sadness each step of the way

That fought me and taught me that friends never say

Never say goodbye

Never say goodbye

Never say goodbye

Never say goodbye

Then Harry leaves in the taxi

End of chapter 3

I am an American buzz off English is the hardest languages in the world


End file.
